


Red and Dramatic

by freakface



Series: Sticks and Bones and Words [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, a short drabble i wrote for a post on tumblr, alice being a dramatic bamf, alice being cool in the most dramatic way possible, and jerome gives up and goes along with it all, douglas being a stubborn ass, i love them, jerome being cute in the most terrifying way, red team brotp for life yo, where douglas never stops scowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakface/pseuds/freakface
Summary: Red Team drabble.Official Objective: Stand for a photograph.Unofficial Objective: Be as dramatic as possible.
Relationships: jerome-092 & Alice-130 & Douglas-042
Series: Sticks and Bones and Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147112
Kudos: 8





	Red and Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on https://gamelpar.tumblr.com/post/642376209062395904/yes-i-wrote-something-for-this-post-yes-i-even

“Douglas.”

No response.

Jerome sighed as he turned to his right where his brother stood beside him. Douglas’ face was fixed with a scowl---an expression not uncommon to see on his brother’s face but he was really overdramatizing it this time.

They were only going to stand for a photo and while Jerome was aware that both his teammates, Alice and Douglas---as well himself---would have preferred to be receiving orders for their next deployment, they _would_ go through with this.

Yet Douglas, for some reason, felt the need to make it more difficult to accomplish than he had any necessary right to do.

“You know,” Alice spoke up from where she stood on Jerome’s other side, tilting her head forward to look past her team leader at her scowling teammate, an eyebrow raised. “I thought the photographer-man told you earlier to not make that face, or else it’ll stick that way.”

“Fuck the man,” Douglas grumbled and his scowl only tightened. Jerome shook his head lightly, suppressing a sigh. Alice snorted, and seemed to be in thought for a minute before she broke apart from her teammates and set off in the direction of one of the corridors.

“Alice,” Jerome called after her, “where are you going?” He felt dubious. _Now what was she up to?_ “The photographer is probably here any minute now.” _And neither of us want to be here a minute longer than necessary._

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it,” she called back, her voice fading as she turned along with the corridor and out of her leader’s sight.

She hadn’t bothered to mention _why._ Jerome allowed himself a quick frown before turning back to his grumpy teammate. Scowl all the same, and Jerome went expressionless. “Douglas.”

Douglas didn’t react.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the photographer had now arrived and was setting up his equipment. Jerome did a quick scan of the corridor where his sister had vanished through, noting that Alice was still absent. _She better be back soon._

Jerome turned back towards his brother and tried again, this time more forcefully. “Douglas.”

Nothing.

_You stubborn ass._

“You can at least look casual.”

“Negative,” his brother deadpanned, and Jerome narrowed his eyes as Douglas somehow managed to tighten his scowl even further. _Scowling knows no limit for Doug,_ Jerome thought. _Neither does the amount of drama._

“Okay, we’re about ready to go, Spartans,” the photographer-man said, although his lips were tightening and he had a nervous look in his eyes, but nevertheless set the camera in position.

Not understanding why the photographer looked so tense and skittish all of the sudden, Jerome glanced to his left to see that Alice had returned without him noticing.

He sure as hell noticed her now. 

_Alice._

He tried to make eye-contact but Alice’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of black glasses, and with a deadpan expression she was dramatically posing and doing two-digits parted signs with her hands; also known as _V signs,_ as Jerome had overheard Marines referring to it. It was apparently used in several instances, one of the most common ones being in the name of peace.

_Are you guys kidding me._

Jerome slowly shifted his eyes between his brother’s scowl and his sister’s posing, and sighed. The photographer, (brave man) despite it all, was about to take the shot.

_Well, we’re in this together._

The flash went off.

The photo that came up on the photographer’s datapad that was linked to the camera sent chills down his spine.

The sight of three, seven-foot tall soldiers, who could kill you before you would even be aware of what was happening; the giant of them, farthest to the right, a man who scowled hard and glared at the camera with icy blue eyes, looking _very_ displeased with the current situation; the woman out of the three, who was on the left and doing terrifying wild gestures of _V signs_ with black sunglasses on and deadpanning; and the one in the middle, the leader, doing the most _adorable_ yet _sickening_ and _soul-devouring_ puppy eyes he’d ever seen.

The photographer backed away slowly. People around him were frozen.

No one moved. Barely even dared to breathe.

The three Spartans looked at each other and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i just had to. i don't give a fuck.
> 
> any kind of appreciation is appreciated!


End file.
